


Feeling It Fade Away

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companion Piece, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, POV Second Person, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will not remember exactly where the group of you are going; only that you are happy and you are relaxed.</p>
<p>Until you are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling It Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Fracturing Beneath Your Feet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7861741).

You will remember it like this...

Your are walking through the halls of your mountain with the people most important to you in your life. Your are at the side of your brother and king. (He is always quick and firm to remind you that he is your brother, first, and your king after that no matter how much you try to act differently in situations that people think need to be formal and proper. You don't always listen to him, but he continues to tell you at any rate.) At your other side is your beloved wife and on the other side of your brother is your near-sister.

King Fili. Queen Sigrid. Prince Kili. Princess Tauriel.

The Royal family of Erebor.

This is your happiness. This is your joy. This is your family.

After everything you and your brother have experienced and fought through, you can look on the life you now lead and be happy. He is a good king and you are happy to serve as his brother and his Captain -- even if sometimes you defer to Dwalin on certain things and training.

It has been a happy several years and there is peace and prosperity among your people again.

You will not remember exactly where the group of you are going; only that you are happy and you are relaxed.

Until you are not.

As the four of you begin your descent down a flight of stairs, your ears detect the sound of something that is horribly out of place in this hall. You spin swiftly, placing yourself in front of your brother and shoving him back. Out of the corner of your eye, you see your wife swing her bow into her hands and release an arrow.

It is not swift enough to prevent the knife that enters high in your chest.

You are not surprised as you had recognized the sound. After all, how can you not when you had grown up with Fili and his prowess with blades? You are very familiar with the sound of a blade cutting through the air as it flies at its target.

You hear the sound of a second knife being drawn from its home and you reach back to _shove_ Fili further out of the path of danger. Unfortunately, in doing so, you lose the ability to lean on anyone and you overbalance, toppling down the stairs.

And

you 

hit

every

step.

Somewhere in the middle of the fall, the knife gets shoved deeper into your chest and you begin to register pain. That pain is nothing compared to what you feel when you land at the bottom of the stairs and your head hits the stone floor. You are unable to move any of your limbs to check the damage, but you don't need your hands to feel the blood that is now leaking from your head.

The roaring that echoes through your ears tells you that your brother and king has realized what has happened or maybe he has seen the blood that you know your body is not hiding from his eyes.

(Or maybe it is just the sound of your heart pumping blood throughout your body as you try not to react to the pain that is beginning to overwhelm you.)

You wish that you could move, to hide the severity of your injuries from Fili, but you do not even have the energy to open your eyes.

You hear people moving around you and then your head is lifted into someone's lap. It is your brother, you know this because who else would it be right now? Hasn't he always be the one to take care of you when you are sick or are wounded? You think that his fine robes are going to be stained with your blood and that he should not be sitting on the floor with you...

...but your voice will not work.

You do not know how long you lay there with your brother cradling your head, but you are getting cold and you are tired. The pain is a constant thing and you try not to compare this to how you felt on that bloody battlefield long ago. Did you survive the wounds of that battle only to be taken down by the knife of a cowardly assassin?

If this is how it is to end, then you can accept it with only a little sorrow. You don't want to leave your family, but at least you served your king up to your last breath. And you protected your brother as he has protected you all of your life.

You think that you pass out because the next thing you know, there is fresh pain as you feel yourself lifted up from the floor. You are being carried, but you are not far away when you hear your brother issue a threat to who you assume is the one that tried to kill Fili.

You want to say something, anything, to erase the sound of grief and rage from Fili's voice, but you are just too tired and you can no longer hang onto consciousness.


End file.
